


My body and soul are not the same

by indecisivemess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arson, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, I genuinely have no idea what to put in the tags to make people read this, I hyperfocused for an hour to write this instead of studying, Nonbinary people are valid, Poetry, See this as my gift to my own community, There is no such thing as bad poetry, but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: Im leaving this pretty vague, but to give an explanation, i grabbed the idea that all gays and theys wanna commit arson and ran with it. Im nonbinary, and before i had the words to describe how i felt my dysphoria, i explained it as if my body and soul didnt align.(You dont need to feel dysphoria to be valid tho)The pronouns all throughout this are very important. The they is not only plural, as the mixture of the body and soul, but also singular, as in the pronouns that i use.As im taking steps towards stopping to dilute my identity for the comfort of other people, the more im allowing myself to just, feel. Ive always been nonbinary, and i love me. It took me a while, but im here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	My body and soul are not the same

My body and my soul are not the same

This vessel is pretty, beautiful even  
Decorated with scenic colors and scents.  
Wrapped in floral fabrics that people recommend

She progressively changes,  
Like the seasons and their winds  
Growing older with time  
That everyone seems to mind.

Her smile is gentle,   
The warm embrace of a mother,  
The caring friend and the attentive partner.

The soul, however, is contained.  
Surrounded by weak flesh and broken bones,  
Spread out throughout existence, maybe even more than that.

It doesn't have a shape, or a name.  
It simply exists, ignoring the constrictions the best it can.

Everyday, it secretly wishes to break free.  
Burn down the chains that restrain it   
And watch the world in its open glory  
But there are shadows all around,  
Cold and imposing  
Always cripping.

My body and my soul are not the same  
One adores pink, and one is completely grey  
Ambers adorn her fair white,  
While ashes scorch its state. 

The world explodes in colors once they hold hands  
Yellows and reds swirling in their vision.  
She giggles and squeezes it tight,  
Proud of their accomplishments  
And they take in the sight  
Of crumbling walls and faithed desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Im leaving this pretty vague, but to give an explanation, i grabbed the idea that all gays and theys wanna commit arson and ran with it. Im nonbinary, and before i had the words to describe how i felt my dysphoria, i explained it as if my body and soul didnt align.  
> (You dont need to feel dysphoria to be valid tho)
> 
> The pronouns all throughout this are very important. The they is not only plural, as the mixture of the body and soul, but also singular, as in the pronouns that i use.
> 
> As im taking steps towards stopping to dilute my identity for the comfort of other people, the more im allowing myself to just, feel. Ive always been nonbinary, and i love me. It took me a while, but im here.


End file.
